O FILHO DAS TREVAS
by Alicia Peront
Summary: Várias coisas estranhas acontecem em Hogwarts, mas está por trás disso tudo uma pessoa que ninguém pode imaginar que faria mal a uma mosca! Alvo Severo Potter vai tentar desvendar todo esse mistério com seus amigos! Será que ele vai conseguir...?


**Capítulo 1**

**Recordando o Expresso **

_Quando o Expresso de Hogwarts partiu, Alvo Severo Potter viu seu pai acenar de longe. O garoto mal cabia em si de tanta alegria e ansiedade: era incrível, estava a caminho da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts! Mas, de repente, ele voltou à realidade:_

_- Claro que não pode sentar com a gente!_

_- É, e tire suas patas de cima de mim!_

_- Ei, desculpe! Eu só queria uma companhia...! – e, depois de ouvir alguns passos, Alvo viu o garoto claro, de cabelos curtos muito lisos e escuros, que contrastavam com os olhos muito azuis, entrar em seu compartimento e abrir a boca:_

_- Posso sentar com vocês? – perguntou o recém-chegado._

_- Claro! – exclamaram, ao mesmo tempo, Alvo e mais dois garotos que estavam na cabine. _

_Pela primeira vez, Alvo, tirando o rosto do vidro da janela fechada, reparou nos detalhes da cabine de paredes brancas com nichos para colocar gaiolas de corujas e maletas._

_Dois sofás pretos com beiradas feitas de um fino pano dourado, onde se viam detalhes bordados num tom anil, se estendiam, frente a frente, da parede onde ficavam as duas janelas até uns setenta centímetros da porta, que também tinha uma espécie de janela na parte de cima. O chão tinha azulejos marrom-escuros e beges e, fincadas nele, quatro mesinhas em frente a cada sofá, para pôr comida ou objetos._

_- Prazer, John McKurtney, e vocês? – o garoto se apresentou, após acomodar-se ao lado de Alvo, e os que estavam no outro sofá responderam:_

_- William McDonald – este usava vestes escuras de primeira mão, era negro e tinha olhos verdes._

_- Stephen Johnson! – o segundo usava roupas amarrotadas de trouxa e tinha olhos e cabelos escuros – Nascido trouxa. Estou todo amassado porque tentei entrar numa cabine onde só tinha sonserinos segundanistas e disse 'prazer, sou Stephen Johnson e também vou para a Grifinória!' Claro, me expulsaram de lá, me jogaram pela porta! Eu não sabia que eram da Sonserina... Lá eles odeiam grifinórios e gente de sangue não-bruxo, como eu! Malditos!_

_- Sou Alvo Potter! Também quero ir para a Grifinória! E vocês? – Alvo virou-se para frente._

_- Eu também! – exclamou McDonald._

_- Meus pais pertenceram à Grifinória...! Também acho que vou seguir os passos deles! Aliás, estou reconhecendo seu sobrenome, Potter... – disse McKurtney._

_- __Você não é filho de Harry Potter? - perguntou Johnson.__  
_

_- Sim, sou... – respondeu Alvo. _

_Consultando seu relógio de pulso, Alvo exclamou:_

– _Faltam quinze minutos para descermos do trem! Vamos nos trocar! – sugeriu._

_Os quatro colocaram o uniforme da escola que os esperava, uma mulher entrou com um carrinho de comida (de tanta ansiedade, não sobrava espaço para a fome e eles nem compraram nada) e, minutos depois, o Expresso parou com um tranco._

_Depois de descer do trem e atravessar o calmo lago em frente a Hogwarts dentro de um barco nada confortável, os garotos entraram em um amplo salão iluminado por muitas velas e com um céu magicamente igualado ao da noite, que caía como um manto estrelado sobre os jardins lá fora._

_Ao atravessar o Salão Principal, Potter viu uma sombra perpassar os olhos negros de um garoto loiro e foi-se aproximando deste, curioso e, estranhamente, como que por instinto..._

- Ei, Al! Está na hora de acordar... – a voz de Stephen tirou, bruscamente, Potter de seu sonho.

- Steph, preciso falar com você... é sobre aquilo que eu estava tentando lembrar...

- Al, deixe a figurinha mutante para depois, ok?

- Não, colega! Não é sobre isso... Eu sonhei... sonhei com o dia em que chegamos aqui... estávamos no Salão Principal e... e vi uma sombra nos olhos de um garoto...

- Ah... pensei que você ia começar a discursar sobre aquela figurinha que a gente viu no livro velho da aula de Poções e que ficava mudando de cor!

- Não, vamos deixar o livro de Poções para depois! – Alvo esboçou um sorriso, que logo desapareceu de seu rosto – É sobre o Daylan Corner... aquele garoto que sumiu.

- Tudo bem, relate o seu sonho – disse Stephen, com uma pontinha quase imperceptível de irritação na voz.

- Bom, o Expresso de Hogwarts partiu e estávamos eu, você e o Will numa cabine quando o John entrou, enxotado de outra cabine por Renée e Dominique Poulain, as gêmeas francesas e antipáticas da Sonserina... nós nos apresentamos... – o relator fez uma breve pausa – Faltavam quinze minutos para o trem chegar à escola, então colocamos os uniformes, a mulher da comida passou com o carrinho, mas nós não compramos nada... descemos do trem e viemos até aqui de barco, então eu vi uma sombra nos olhos do Corner e comecei a andar na direção dele... aí você me acordou! – Alvo olhou para o amigo, que parecia confuso.

- Mas, depois que nos apresentamos e eu perguntei se você era filho do Harry, nós conversamos... O sonho pulou essa parte?

- Parece que sim... porque eu não me lembro da conversa...

- Bem... eu lembro que entrou um cara de cabelos pretos e olhos verdes, sem a gente perceber... ele nem parecia de carne e osso e, enquanto nós nos entreolhávamos nos perguntando quem era, ele sumiu do mesmo jeito que entrara, sem fazer barulho – Stephen suspirou – Mas o que importa é a parte da sombra, não é...?

- Prefiro não ignorar o resto da história – respondeu Alvo, e fez-se silêncio.

Os quatro amigos (John McKurtney, William McDonald, Stephen Johnson e Alvo Potter) estavam tentando decifrar o mistério do sumiço de Daylan Corner há uma semana. Para isso, utilizavam todas as armas ao seu alcance (inclusive a lembrança de comportamentos e acontecimentos estranhos).

Tomando o máximo de cuidado para não serem pegos em ação e se arriscando na mesma medida (talvez além da conta), os garotos terceiranistas de apenas treze anos começariam, na semana seguinte, um grande e minucioso plano para saber onde estava o estudante desaparecido ou, pelo menos, o motivo de ele estar ausente.

- Bom, vou me esforçar para lembrar de tudo de esquisito que possa ter acontecido conosco – Potter retomou a palavra e Johnson o encarou.

- Farei o mesmo.

- Vamos conversar com John e Will.

Ansiosos para saber a reação dos outros, os dois foram até as duas camas em frente, onde seus amigos ainda se detinham em um sono leve.

**Nota da autora:**

Oi, gentee! Esse foi só o comecinho da fic...! Pretendo escrever bem mais que na outra! Mas mandem reviews, sugestões... E muito obrigada por ler!!

**AnnaSophia, **que bom que gostou! Obrigada pelas dicas, vou dar mais detalhes sobre eles...e ao longo da história falo mais do desaparecimento do garoto! Continue comentando, ok?!Beijoss!!xD

**Beijoss!**

**Alicia P. **


End file.
